


Fierce

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [119]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s06e14 Mannequin 3: The Reckoning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Isabel, before the kidney donation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fierce

"You've been saving me my whole life," Rose says fiercely. "My turn."

Isabel's eyes well up. "Thanks."


End file.
